


How to Take Care of Your Star

by makebei



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: 世界上最好的狗
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How to Take Care of Your Star

两天前。

“你愿意和我一起住吗？”  
“我相信我们现在的确住在一起。”Nigel把沙发垫缝隙里的烟又往里塞了塞，天知道被这宝贝发现又会发生什么恐慌事件。  
“噢，抱歉，我的意思是...和我一起分担房租，从今以后。”  
Nigel把手从沙发垫里抽出来。他嘴角不经意间抽了抽，视线转向了沙发的一角。不像一般的单身男性公寓，Adam的沙发角落看起来没什么灰尘，起码是以Nigel的眼光。Adam习惯把家里打扫得很干净。这是一栋很整洁很可爱的房子。任何被邀请进来居住的人都该他妈的感到荣幸，受宠若惊地帮主人解决那可怜的房租。除了某个被好心主人从肮脏的小巷捡回来的不知好歹的可怜病患。  
最终Nigel抬起头，目光注视着Adam那值得感谢上帝100次的下巴。  
“可能要让你失望了，甜心。”Nigel摸了摸自己的下巴，早上没完全刮干净的胡渣有些扎手。“我在……我有自己的一套房子。我更喜欢住在自己的地盘。”  
Adam的表情就像被人踢了一脚的小狗。  
“好……好的。”  
Nigel转过头去不再看。

而现在Nigel躺一条肮脏的小巷里。就像他遇到Adam的那条小巷。  
他不得不双手紧紧捂着腹部的创面。他试图给Darko打电话，但手机早在之前混乱中失踪了。他能感觉到自己的手指变得僵硬不听使唤，身体温度渐渐下降。他知道这一天终于来了。  
他开始不由自主地在脑海里查看那张待办事项。  
他已经告诉Darko如果他不在以后把他在银行户头的存款全部留给Adam，来源足够干净，而且够Adam用到180岁了，哦不，考虑到Adam有时候还会买专业级望远镜，唔……也许120岁。他甚至偷偷给Adam买了份巨额保险。希望那个公司能动作利索点。  
他还跟Adam约好明天去超市。他们有两周没去超市了，Adam的购物清单写满了整张A4纸，Nigel很怀疑他们两个人是否搬得动，那上面足足有20盒马苏拉芝士！！！Adam明天一个人怎么办？！他根本拿不了20盒！该死的！芝士！！！  
Nigel试图坐起来，可他的肋骨向他提出了严肃抗议。他在恶心的地上挣扎了半天，只是把自己变成了个气喘吁吁躺在地上的废物。  
谁来帮Adam拿芝士？！  
Nigel试图喘口气，听到的却是自己的一声呜咽。  
他就知道，他是世界上最大的傻瓜。没有人，没有人会再帮Adam拿芝士。没有人陪他半夜去公园看不知道从哪儿来的浣熊。没人听他讲什么弦理论和宇宙大爆炸。没人愿意听一个阿斯伯格患者絮絮叨叨。根本没有人排队照顾Adam。  
而唯一心甘情愿的人却躺在这儿。  
FUCK。  
他应该答应的。  
那个孩子当时的表情。Nigel早已见惯了眼泪，自认为已练就一颗钻石打造的心脏，然而那一刻心脏却背叛了他。那是一种很轻微的疼痛。就像不慎打碎了一颗心，他笨手笨脚地试图把它拼起来，手指却被划伤。  
他应该说“好的，宝贝，我付的房租绝对可以住到你赶我走。”

Nigel仍然盯着那颗星星看。他的视线有些不受控制的模糊，但那颗星星很亮，所以他仍然看得很清楚。  
也许Adam现在也在看星星。  
也许他会告诉Nigel，有那么多的星星将自己的光芒送到千万光年之外，自己却早已逝去。


End file.
